Un hombre muy valiente y fuerte
by Selenika91
Summary: Edwin Muirden (1x06) no es más que un niño que está a punto de cumplir ocho años. Es un pequeño feliz que vive con sus padres en un mundo donde la magia no es algo que temer. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar.


_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el reto_ ** _"Géneros al azar"_** _del foro_ ** _La Revolución de los Fandoms_** _._

 _ **Género:**_ _Horror_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _Edwin Muirden y su familia (1x06)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

 _ **Aviso:** Posiblemente, no apto para seres sensibles_

 ** _Palabras:_** _7_ _.000_

* * *

 ** _UN HOMBRE MUY VALIENTE Y FUERTE_**

En una de las muchas casas que formaban Camelot, había una familia cuyo pequeño hijo, Edwin, dormía plácidamente mientras sentía el dulce calor del sol acariciando suavemente su piel. El pequeño se acostó el día anterior con siete años, pero aquel amanecer traía con él algo especial.

Antes de que su madre dijera algo siquiera, comenzó a despertar simplemente al sentir su presencia en la habitación. De esa manera, en cuanto ella tocó su brazo él abrió los ojos y sonrió lleno de alegría. Ella, sentada en una esquina de la cama, deslizó su mano por la mejilla de su hijo con dulzura mientras tarareaba una canción, _la_ canción. Después de todo, desde que no era más que un bebé cada día al despertar se la cantaba, de igual manera que había hecho su madre antes con ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! —exclamó un hombre grande y fuerte mientras entraba por la puerta.

Se acercó al pequeño que se encontraba medio recostado, impaciente por salir de la cama, y besó su frente mientras con su enorme mano revolvía la melena dorada de su hijo con energía.

—¡Basta ya, Gregor! —protestó la mujer con un mohín gracioso al ver que Edwin comenzaba a marearse.

—Venga ya, Jaden, ¿no creerás que nuestro valiente y fuerte hijo no puede aguantar un ligero meneo, verdad? —preguntó entre risas, aunque se quedó quieto.

—Todavía es muy pequeño. Y no era precisamente un ligero meneo, ¿no es cierto? —dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a su esposo y le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

Al instante Edwin terminó de incorporarse en la cama, apartando la mano de su madre con la poca brusquedad que un niño puede mostrar y saltando al suelo. Se hinchó orgulloso ante la mirada de sus padres y proclamó bien alto:

—No soy pequeño, como ha dicho padre, soy muy fuerte. Ya tengo ocho años: ahora soy un hombre.

Jaden y Gregor se miraron una vez más y sonrieron antes de volver la vista a su hijo.

—Sí que lo eres —aseguró Jaden mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para envolver a Edwin entre sus brazos—, un hombre muy valiente y fuerte. Felicidades, mi vida.

Y Edwin, teniendo ocho años de edad, lo que le convertía en todo un hombre ya, lo olvidó por un momento y se entregó a las caricias de Jaden, disfrutándolas por completo mientras alargaba sus pequeños brazos al máximo para intentar rodearla con ellos.

—Te quiero, madre. Y a ti también, padre —añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar cómo Gregor tosía para llamar su atención.

—Eso me parecía. —Revolvió, una vez más, los cabellos de su hijo como una pequeña venganza mientras reía alegre. Finalmente, paró y añadió:— Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, hijo.

Edwin, completamente emocionado, comenzó a dar saltos cuando su madre se separó de él para levantarse y situarse junto a su esposo.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó mientras soñaba qué podría ser; la semana pasada había visto en el mercado un precioso caballo tallado en madera que parecía que podría cobrar vida en cualquier instante y relinchar. _"Ojalá que sea eso"_ deseó.

—Sí —confirmó Gregor—, hoy te enseñaremos a hacer esto.

Y mientras hablaba movía sus manos de una manera totalmente predeterminada, poniendo cada dedo exactamente donde debía estar. Comenzó a recitar unas palabras con voz grave que parecían antiguas y poderosas. En ese momento, sus manos empezaron a brillar y una imagen pudo verse en medio de la habitación. Mostraba una figura que era enorme, o al menos al pequeño Edwin se lo pareció ya que medía un palmo más que él. La figura no era ni más ni menos que un hermoso caballo salvaje galopando velozmente. Si uno se fijaba bien, podía incluso ver sus músculos tensándose al ritmo de sus poderosos pasos. Ya de por sí era una imagen majestuosa para observar, pero de las manos de Gregor salían haces de luz llenos de color que hacían que todo fuera aún más maravilloso.

Edwin observaba con los ojos abiertos llenos de emoción ya que era un espectáculo soberbio. Sin embargo, recordó cómo solían ser las clases de sus padres en las que aprendía magia. Era algo duro, difícil y pesado y, pese a que el resultado era algo genial, no era lo que preferiría para aquel día. Así pues, protestó con unos ojos enormes intentando dar pena.

—Es precioso, padre, gracias por el regalo. Pero…

No supo cómo decirlo, pero tampoco hacía falta. Gregor sonrió y bajó los brazos a sus costados.

—Está bien, Edwin, otro día aprenderemos cómo hacer este tipo de magia. Supongo que tu madre tenía razón…. Tal vez otro regalo hubiera sido más recomendable —comentó mientras se rascaba pensativo la barbilla.

—Por supuesto que tenía razón, amor mío —aseguró Jaden mostrando unos blancos dientes perfectos mientras sonreía y sacaba un paquete de tamaño mediano que escondía tras su espalda.

Los ojos de Edwin volvieron a abrirse presa de la imaginación, pues estaba soñando qué maravillas podría contener. Rompió el papel con presteza ya que no era especialmente bonito y ya había cumplido su función.

Así encontró el caballo, _su_ caballo, el que llevaba toda la semana esperando.

Él fue feliz y sus padres también lo fueron al contemplarle.

Pasaron la mañana entre risas y juegos y tuvieron una comida especialmente deliciosa. No es que tuvieran poco dinero, conseguían unas monedas siempre que ayudaban con su don mágico a aquellas personas que lo necesitaran y se podían permitir vivir y comer bien. Pero aquel día tuvieron una celebración especialmente fastuosa que disfrutaron los tres en gran medida.

Al anochecer, a la luz del fuego, los padres observaron a Edwin jugar con el caballo y se sintieron felices y seguros.

Pero, por desgracia, aquello no iba a durar mucho.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Había pasado más de una semana desde el cumpleaños de Edwin y aquel recuerdo tan agradable parecía lejano y vacío teniendo en cuenta el terror que se respiraba en las calles. Incluso el pequeño Edwin había percibido que algo iba terriblemente mal. Sus padres eran más protectores que de costumbre y no le permitían salir de la casa ni alejarse mucho de su vigilante mirada. Nunca había pasado algo así y Edwin no conseguía adivinar cuál era el problema, pero estaba convencido de que era algo muy malo.

En una de las ocasiones en las que Jaden y Gregor necesitaban hablar a solas, mandaron a Edwin a la habitación de al lado a jugar con el caballo. Aquel caballo que tanta alegría había dado al principio al pequeño no era, en esos momentos, más que un recordatorio de lo mal que estaba yendo todo. Si no ocurriera nada peligroso, podría haber enseñado aquel maravilloso juguete a todos sus amigos y habrían jugado juntos durante horas.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente de su cumpleaños ya no le permitieron salir de casa. En aquel entonces no preguntó por qué: que él supiera, no había hecho nada malo para enfadar a sus padres, así que eso no podía ser un castigo y se quedó dentro sin protestar.

Pero los días pasaban y la situación se repetía. Al principio no prestó mucha atención pero, finalmente, incluso un niño tan valiente y fuerte comenzaría a asustarse viviendo una situación como aquella.

Así fue como comenzó a enterarse de cosas pues, aunque sus padres se separaban para hablar de _"cosas de mayores"_ , como ellos las llamaban, las paredes entre habitaciones no eran especialmente gruesas y las palabras pasaban de un lado a otro.

Esa vez también quería saber que más pasaba, por lo que olvidó al caballo con el que le habían mandado a jugar y escuchó las voces angustiadas de sus padres.

—Lo llaman la Gran Purga —escuchó dolor en la voz de Gregor mientras decía esas palabras.

—¿Purga? —preguntó indignada Jaden, pese a que se podía percibir que estaba al borde del llanto—. ¿Purga de qué? ¿De nosotros? ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo?

Edwin escuchó un paso y supo que su padre la había abrazado. Él también quería hacerlo, no soportaba escuchar tanta tristeza en la voz de su madre. El mismo Edwin sentía cómo algo atenazaba su estómago. No podía saber qué era, pero le impelía a llorar y, finalmente, una lágrima encontró el camino a la superficie.

—Hace cinco días que nadie ve a Norrisson —comentó Gregor— ya nadie confía en verle aparecer. Dicen que _él_ ha empezado a ahogar a los druidas. A todos ellos, mujeres y niños incluidos.

El pequeño sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquella frase. No pudo evitar pensar en Meralt, uno de sus mejores amigos e hijo de druidas. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Y sus padres? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a abrazar el caballo de madera como si de esa manera pudiera conjurar el miedo que sentía dentro de él.

—Debemos irnos, debemos huir de _él_ —aseguró Jaden con el miedo impregnando su voz.

" _Otra vez_ él _"_ pensó Edwin. _"¿Quién podrá estar detrás de todo esto?"_

—Y, ¿adónde iríamos? —preguntó derrotado Gregor. Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su esposa, que no supo qué contestar, la ira se incendió en su interior y aquello asustó aún más al pequeño Edwin, que jamás había oído decir palabras así a su padre—. ¡Olvídate de ellos! Éste es nuestro hogar y no hemos hecho nada malo. Nos quedaremos aquí y si, acaso se atreven a venir a buscarnos, les venceremos. Somos diestros con nuestro don. Si tengo que hacerlo, los mataré a todos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir a través de los ojos del pequeño. Él jamás hubiera imaginado a su padre así, los asesinos de los cuentos siempre eran hombres malos que recibían finalmente su castigo. Su padre no podía ser malo, pero hablaba de matar. Pese a ello, lo que más le preocupaba era que le pasara algo.

Hasta aquel momento le inquietaba el destino de su amigo druida. A partir de entonces empezó a pensar que lo mismo le podría pasar a su familia. ¿Cómo iba él a soportar que sus padres desaparecieran para nunca volver?

No pudo aguantarlo más y entró corriendo a la habitación en la que se encontraban su Jaden y Gregor, que se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al descubrir que su hijo les había estado escuchando. Jaden trató de quitarse las lágrimas para que no las viera, pero era demasiado tarde. Extendió los brazos hacia su hijo, lamentablemente, no llegó a abrazarlo pues lo peor ocurrió en ese mismo instante. Por toda la casa resonó el golpe impaciente de unos puños pesados y metálicos sobre la puerta de entrada mientras una oscura voz bramó:

—Gregor y Jaden Muirden, quedáis arrestados en nombre del Rey. Abrid la puerta ahora mismo, es inútil resistirse —sentenció.

Al escucharlo ambos se quedaron petrificados por unos instantes y palidecieron adquiriendo el aspecto de dos muertos. Edwin comenzó a llorar aterrado. Aquello finalmente les hizo volver en sí. Gregor encaró las puertas y comenzó a pronunciar palabras poderosas mientras levantaba un muro invisible protector: podría ganar algo de tiempo, pero no les salvaría de lo inevitable. A su vez, Jaden corrió hacia su hijo y le agarró los hombros con demasiada fuerza. Edwin notaba cómo le hacía daño, pero no le importaba, algo más terrible sentía en su interior: un miedo como jamás soñó que alguien pudiera sentir.

—¡Escúchame ahora! —requirió su madre. Intentó suavizar el tono y le recordó con una media sonrisa llena de tristeza:— Eres un hombre muy valiente y fuerte.

Esperó hasta que Edwin asintió, aunque él no estaba realmente convencido de aquello, al menos no en esa situación.

—Sí, madre, lo soy —no era momento de ponerse a discutir y decirle que ya no se sentía un hombre, sino un niño asustado de ocho años.

—Así me gusta, tu padre no podrá aguantar mucho más y los hombres malos entrarán. Ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga: vas a correr a la habitación de atrás y te vas a meter en aquel sitio especial debajo del suelo que te enseñó tu padre ayer. Te vas a portar muy bien y vas a estar ahí quieto y en silencio tanto tiempo como haga falta. ¿Me lo prometes? —pidió Jaden con voz temblorosa.

Edwin no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir aunque sabía que no había entendido todo lo que ella le quería decir.

En una fracción de segundo Jaden le envolvió entre sus brazos y le susurró que sus padres le querían más que a nada en el mundo. Edwin sólo volvió la vista un instante hacia su padre para ver en sus ojos un inmenso amor por él mientras seguía pronunciando aquellas palabras que impedían que los hombres malos entraran.

—Os quiero mucho, padres —aseguró con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después, a instancias de su madre, echó a correr en dirección al escondite.

Su padre se lo había enseñado el día anterior, aunque en aquel momento no podía entender para qué le serviría saber eso. Mientras corría hacia él sí lo supo: era para esconderse de los hombres malos.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Pasó unos minutos escondido, agazapado en aquel agujero bajo el suelo. No veía nada pues a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad. De todas maneras, aunque la luz del sol brillara en aquel maldito orificio no habría visto nada igualmente, pues sus ojos empeñados por las lágrimas se lo impedirían.

Tampoco escuchaba nada salvo los ruidosos golpeteos de su corazón asustado que, en su opinión, resonaban más que las campanas de la iglesia en los días de fiesta. A juego con aquel estruendo estaban el estrépito que producían los hombres malos al intentar entrar. A veces le parecía que su corazón latía al ritmo de los embistes contra la puerta.

De fondo, si aguzaba bien el oído, podía escuchar el murmullo de la voz de su padre pronunciando las palabras que les protegían, las que les mantenían a salvo. Por ello, el terror volvió a atenazar su ser cuando se dio cuenta de que, en un instante dado, dejó de escuchar el incesante y tranquilizador sonido: aquello sólo podía significar lo peor.

Lamentablemente, tenía toda la razón. Tras un estruendo como de madera haciéndose pedazos, lo siguiente que escuchó fue aquella voz, la del hombre malo:

—Gregor y Jaden Muirden, por última vez, quedáis arrestados.

Pero sus padres no se rendirían, él lo sabía.

Tras ese momento, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo o para proteger a sus padres tuvo que escuchar durante lo que le parecieron horas la batalla que decidiría el destino de su familia.

Oía la grave y profunda voz de su padre, que tanta veces le había deseado buenas noches con dulzura, proferir palabras oscuras y peligrosas llenas de poder. Normalmente, siguiendo a aquello que conjuraba su padre con su don le seguían terribles gritos de dolor, llenos de sufrimiento. El pequeño Edwin quería taparse los oídos, pero en su reducido espacio no era capaz y se le ponía la piel de gallina al escuchar los chillidos demoniacos de los soldados ya que parecía que sus propias almas salían de lo más profundo de su ser para perderse por siempre en el olvido.

Su madre no se quedaba atrás: aunque su voz era más aguda, compartía la determinación de Gregor: no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a su hijo y pensaba invocar todo aquello que hiciera falta. De igual manera, cada vez que ella pronunciaba antiguas palabras, otros gemían y se oían explosiones que hacían retumbar toda la casa.

Algunos soldados producían unos alaridos tan desgarradores que a la mente de Edwin sólo podían acudir imágenes de hombres derritiéndose bajo el fuego; incluso le pareció notar un olor acre a carne quemada.

Nunca jamás sabría cuánto tiempo pasó escondido escuchando pero el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando, durante una fracción de segundo, no hubo ningún sonido. Todo fue silencio hasta que un lamento de su madre rompió la falsa quietud.

—¡GREGOR! ¡Monstruos!

Edwin sintió que su corazón se detenía e, incluso, dejó de llorar por unos instantes. A esas exclamaciones siguieron unas pocas frases mágicas de Jaden que eran respondidas con fuertes lamentos. Pero eso no duró mucho y Edwin supo que lo peor había pasado cuando no volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre.

Para ser más exactos, percibió que todo sonido había: la batalla había terminado.

Sintió, más que escuchó, cómo arrastraban los cuerpos inconscientes de sus padres a la calle. Casi pudo ver cómo los cargaban en la parte trasera de un carro en el que ya había más cuerpos; algunos de ellos, como Jaden y Gregor, inconscientes y otros muertos.

Pero para él todavía no había acabado. Sabía de manera casi instintiva lo que debía hacer: permanecer en total silencio. Era difícil interrumpir el llanto, pero sabía que era necesario pues estaba convencido de que le descubrirían si no se controlaba.

Escuchó pesados pasos de hombres de metal adentrándose en su hogar, la casa en la que había vivido con sus padres su corta pero feliz vida. Sentía que estaban profanándolo con su presencia y quería evitarlo pero ¿qué podía hacer él?

En ocasiones los pasos se alejaban de él y podía respirar aliviado. Escuchaba golpes por todas partes y sabía que estaban buscando al hijo de los Muirden. Finalmente, se acercaron a su escondite y se encogió aterrorizado. En su interior sentía que si se acurrucaba lo suficiente vería que nada de lo que había ocurrido era real, que él estaba a salvo, que desaparecería de ese oscuro rincón y aparecería junto a sus padres. Pero en el fondo sabía que nada de eso era así.

Notaba el sudor descendiendo por su espalda: le hacía cosquillas y no era nada agradable, pero resistió sin moverse. El hombre malo estaba justo sobre a él. Supo que estaba golpeando con la espada unos sacos llenos de patatas que tenían almacenados para comprobar que nadie se escondía ahí. Tras unos instantes más, el hombre se alejó y Edwin comenzó a respirar.

Los ruidos que provocaban los soldados parecían cada vez más lejanos hasta que llegó un momento en el que todo fue quietud y supo que ya no había intrusos en su hogar.

Sin embargo, él no sabía qué hacer: le había prometido a su madre que estaría escondido tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. " _¿Y cuánto es eso?"_ se preguntaba.

Mientras esperaba seguía aterrado y llorando, pero en silencio. Distraídas lágrimas iban cayendo por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo. El terror que sentía al no saber qué sería de sus padres, el miedo al pensar qué es lo que le podría haber ocurrido a él si le hubieran encontrado y el espanto de no saber qué debía hacer él a continuación eran tan enormes que le dejaron agotado. Después de todo, no era más que un niño pequeño de ocho años de edad que acababa de sufrir una situación terriblemente traumática. Su mente necesitaba desconectar, por lo que se durmió o se quedó inconsciente: tampoco era tan importante matizar la diferencia.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo que en el exterior estaba tan oscuro como en el interior de su escondite, Edwin recuperó el conocimiento. Hubiera sido bonito si, durante unos instantes, el pequeño hubiera olvidado todas las cosas horribles que habían ocurrido y que, en ese breve periodo de tiempo, volviera a sentirse feliz al pensar que su madre había entrado a despertarle con un beso y una canción. Pero eso no fue así. Desgraciadamente, el primer pensamiento le trajo de vuelta el miedo y la angustia que la bendita inconsciencia había alejado de él.

Sabía que se lo había prometido a su madre, pero no podía quedarse ahí más rato sin hacer nada. De hecho, en su opinión, ya había esperado tanto como había hecho falta que, a fin de cuentas, era lo que le había prometido.

Vacilante, escapó como pudo de su escondite y, mientras lo hacía, sintió fuertes pinchazos por todo su cuerpo. Debía haber pasado muchísimas horas ahí encerrado y sin poder moverse casi ni para respirar. Cuando por fin se irguió por completo, lo primero que hizo fue estirarse y le recordó de tal manera a lo que hacía nada más despertarse en una mañana normal y corriente, que no pudo evitar que la angustia le hiciera derramar un par de lágrimas.

Pero, incluso siendo tan pequeño, se recriminó: no era el momento para eso. Puede que él no se diera cuenta en ese preciso momento, pero ya no era aquel niño de ocho años que se había metido en el angosto agujero. Realmente era como si el escondite hubiera sido una oscura crisálida de la que surgió un Edwin que ya no se parecía tanto al que había recibido un precioso caballo de madera por su cumpleaños tan sólo unos días atrás.

Alzó la cabeza con determinación y se acercó a la puerta de su hogar. Escuchó en silencio y no se percató de ningún sonido extraño; podría haber pensado que era una noche normal como otra cualquiera. El único indicio de que algo horrible estaba ocurriendo era que ni siquiera se podía oír el ruido que acostumbran a producir los insectos o las pequeñas aves nocturnas.

Se atrevió a mirar al exterior y eso le confirmó lo que más temía: cosas horribles estaban sucediendo en Camelot.

Pese a ser de noche, la visibilidad era buena, en parte, gracias a las antorchas que iluminaban todas las calles. Además, gran parte de la luz provenía de un intenso resplandor localizado unas calles más abajo y el oscuro humo negro que vio a lo lejos le llevó a pensar que alguna casa estaba ardiendo. Normalmente, si había un incendio todos los vecinos se volcaban en intentar apagarlo. Nada hace que el ser humano se solidarice más que pensar que si el fuego se extiende por sus techos de paja o sus paredes de madera nada podría pararlo y acabaría con todo lo que uno posee.

Sin embargo, no escuchó los típicos gritos de ánimo para luchar contra el fuego ni vio a ningún hombre correr hacia él con cubos inmensos y pesados llenos de agua. Cuando bajó la vista hacia el suelo, descubrió por qué y deseó no haberlo hecho jamás.

Ahí, justo bajo sus pies, a la puerta de su hogar, se encontraban unos cadáveres casi carbonizados de unos soldados enormes y metálicos. No pudo sino pensar en los alaridos de dolor que había escuchado cada vez que sus padres terminaban una frase, pero no sintió ninguna pena: ellos eran los hombres malos.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le hizo sufrir fue ver que, a pocos pasos de su casa, había otro cadáver. Era un joven que no tendría muchos años más que el propio Edwin y tenía los ojos abiertos. Un inmenso charco de sangre se extendía a sus pies y parecía no tener fin. La sangre era densa y oscura y manchó las ropas del pequeño cuando se inclinó ante el joven muerto.

Miró sus ojos y no vio nada, sólo un vacío inmenso. Sus propios ojos le escocían porque no era capaz de parpadear; en el fondo de su ser sentía que, si apartaba la vista del muerto, éste se alzaría y le atacaría. Edwin casi podía ver en su mente una escena terrorífica: con las manos frías como un témpano de hielo agarraría su pequeño cuello y le arrancaría la cabeza de su cuerpo. Él no podría hacer nada para defenderse ante la venganza de aquel joven que había muerto mucho antes de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

Pero otra parte de su ser no hacía más que pensar en que podría ser él quien estuviera ahí tirado… o su familia. Había hablado en alguna ocasión con él, su nombre era Aydar y era el hijo de la hilandera. Cuando Edwin no era más que un bebé había pasado tardes enteras jugando con él y no hacía tanto tiempo que había ocurrido eso. Pese a que él sólo tenía ocho años se sorprendió pensando mientras miraba con tristeza al joven Aydar: _"No era más que un niño"._

Con sus pequeñas manos cerró los ojos del que fue su amigo y le deseó con todo su corazón que tuviera un buen viaje hacia un sitio donde pudiera encontrar la paz que se le había negado en esa vida.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Edwin avanzaba por las calles como si de un sueño se tratara. Veía casas en llamas, puertas de madera destrozadas, manchas de sangre por las paredes, cuerpos yaciendo muertos entre la porquería como si no fueran más que un trozo de tela inservible… Cabezas cortadas, brazos arrancados y órganos que debían ayudar a sus dueños a seguir viviendo se hallaban desperdigados por doquier. Edwin vio cómo un cerdo se acercaba a uno de esos restos para olfatearlo y giró la cabeza: no quería ser testigo de lo que sabía estaba a punto de suceder.

Caminaba intentando no pensar: _"un paso más, un paso más, un paso más…"_ se repetía constantemente marginando el resto de pensamientos que se querían introducir en su cabeza a un oscuro rincón. Al principio aquellas visiones tan macabras habían estado a punto de trastornarle el juicio, pero resistió y algo en su interior hizo que fuera capaz de pasar ante ellas casi sin inmutarse. Casi…

No estaba del todo convencido de hacia donde se dirigía pero seguía poniendo un pie delante del otro constantemente. Las calles por las que había estado caminando estaban totalmente vacías exceptuando a aquellos que nunca más se volverían a levantar del suelo. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que, un poco más adelante, empezó a ver personas, personas vivas que estaban de pie dándole la espalda mirando todas hacia el mismo lugar.

Comenzó a emocionarse al ver a otros ciudadanos de Camelot pero se controló ya que no sabía qué iba a ser lo que encontrara al otro lado de aquella masa de gente. Comenzó a meterse entre las piernas de aquellos que le daban la espalda y le resultó muy fácil gracias a que era realmente pequeño. Además, todos se encontraban tan absortos con lo que estuviera sucediendo al otro lado que tampoco se percataron de que un crío se intentaba abrir paso entre ellos.

Cuando llegó a la primera fila, Edwin finalmente pudo ver dónde se encontraba y por qué razón se encontraban todos totalmente distraídos. Alzó la cabeza sólo para ver el espectáculo más siniestro que jamás soñara con haber visto.

La plaza mayor estaba totalmente concurrida: parecía encontrarse toda la ciudad ahí reunida, al menos todos aquellos que permanecían con vida. Era la plaza del mercado, en la que todos se solían reunir cuando algo emocionante y divertido pasaba: allí, en compañía de sus queridos padres, Edwin había visto productos exquisitamente tratados en los puestos de enormes mercados, escuchó bellas canciones de amor cantadas por juglares maravillosos e, incluso en una ocasión, tuvo la suerte de haber podido ver animales salvajes que parecían realmente mágicos.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que se había convocado aquella vez a todo el pueblo en la plaza tenía un carácter mucho menos divertido y mucho más macabro. Era algo que jamás pensó que pudiera existir ni que pudiera suceder en la vida real.

El pueblo se cerraba formando un medio círculo prácticamente perfecto y observando con atención hacia el centro, donde se encontraba una enorme pira que ardía. Era tan grande que el calor que emanaba de las violentas llamas calentaba a los ciudadanos que se encontraban muchos pasos por atrás. Entre el fuego le pareció distinguir cuerpos, tal vez decenas de ellos, atados a troncos erguidos verticalmente que se iban consumiendo con calma. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro porque eran negros como el carbón.

Al otro lado de las llamas pudo ver una tarima donde hombres vestidos con ricas prendas observaban sentados en majestuosos asientos. También se percató de que hombres metálicos armados vigilaban desde el suelo. Aquellos soldados eran como los que habían sacado a la fuerza a sus padres de su hogar: eran hombres malos y sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a hervir con un terrible odio que un niño de ocho años de edad no debería sentir ni, tan siquiera, conocer.

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba o lo que podría hacer, pero una cosa tenía clara: una única palabra resonaba en su mente inquieta y esa era _"venganza"_.

Cuando no se hallaba más que a unos pasos de ellos y sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia gracias a su pequeño tamaño y a la oscura atmósfera que se respiraba, se quedó quieto. El hombre que más espléndidamente vestido iba, el que se encontraba sentado en el medio de los otros y llevaba una corona en su cabeza, se alzó dispuesto a hablar. Edwin supo que debía escuchar ya que, de alguna manera, presentía que lo que el rey dijera, pues no podía ser otra persona, marcaría de forma absoluta e irreversible su vida.

—Yo, Uther Pendragón, rey de Camelot y como es mi derecho, os condeno a morir en la hoguera por ser traidores a nuestra hermosa ciudad y a todos los que vivimos en ella.

Edwin, casi sin atreverse a respirar, dirigió la mirada hacia donde Uther hablaba. De una forma instintiva sabía lo que iba a encontrarse allí, pero no hacía más que rogar por estar equivocado. Por desgracia, no fue así.

Cerca de la enorme pira que ardía atrayendo toda la atención e impidiendo que un observador distraído se percatara de nada más, se encontraba otra pira más pequeña y discreta que todavía se encontraba apagada. En ella también se podían ver personas, aunque no más de diez, atadas contra postes de madera. La única aunque vital diferencia radicaba en que estaban vivas, al menos por el momento.

Un gritó brotó de entre los que se encontraban presos en la pira y resonó de tal manera que hizo incluso enmudecer al sonido provocado por el chisporroteo de aquel fuego cercano. Al mismo tiempo que toda la plaza sentía un estremecimiento al escuchar una voz tan cargada de necesidad, Edwin supo que toda la entereza que había mostrado en el camino la acababa de perder, pues reconoció perfectamente aquella voz.

—Dinos, rey Uther —bramó Gregor a la vez que preguntaba—, ¿cuál ha sido nuestra terrible traición? ¿Acaso se debe a todas las vidas que hemos salvado con nuestro don? ¡¿Qué mal hemos hecho?! —exigió saber.

—Mi esposa está muerta por vuestra culpa —respondió Uther. Pero lo hizo con voz tan queda que sólo pudieron escucharle quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, entre ellos Edwin.

Escuchando aquellas palabras no pudo hacer sino preguntarse cómo podía ser eso cierto. Sabía con seguridad que sus padres y sus amigos jamás habían usado el don para dañar a nadie… bueno, hasta esa misma noche, al menos. Pero había sido un caso excepcional y en defensa propia. No, Edwin no pudo creer las palabras del rey y estaba convencido de que ni él mismo las creía.

—¡Verdugo! —exclamó el rey para llamar la atención de un hombre enmascarado que se encontraba cerca de la pira con una peligrosa antorcha en sus manos—. Prended la hoguera para que esos malnacidos paguen por sus ofensas.

El verdugo se acercaba a la pira y el pueblo permaneció en silencio expectante mientras los que iban a morir proferían gritos: unos suplicando perdón por delitos que no creían haber cometido, otros maldiciendo al rey y deseándole una muerte inminente y dolorosa… Algunos pedían que alguien protegiera a sus pequeños.

Entre ellos se encontraba Jaden, que sólo podía pensar en su hijo, que se encontraba solo e indefenso. Se preguntaba qué sería de él y eso le parecía más aterrador que la inminente perspectiva de morir abrasada.

Edwin permaneció unos eternos segundos inmóvil: no podía reaccionar, no sabía que podía hacer él. Pero al escuchar la voz de su madre reaccionó, echó a correr en dirección a la pira, tampoco importaba realmente qué iba a hacer una vez que llegara, primero debía llegar.

—¡MADRE! —exclamó con un grito desgarrador. Si la voz de Gregor había resultado impactante para los ciudadanos que observaban impertérritos, sintieron que la voz del pequeño les desgarraba el corazón. Edwin hizo que sintieran ganas de abrirse paso ellos mismo a detener aquella locura, pero nadie sería el primero y todos estaban demasiado asustados pensando en lo que podrían perder.

El pequeño corría con todas sus fuerzas y pensó que llegaría antes de que las llamas prendieran, pero no fue así. El verdugo era ducho en su oficio y con sólo acercar la tea consiguió que una llamarada brotara de la pira.

—¡No! —dijo con un suspiro Jaden al ver a su hijo correr hacia el fuego y cómo los soldados que protegían a Uther se preparaban para apresarle si recibía la orden—. ¡Huye hijo, ve, sálvate! —suplicó ignorando las llamas que se cernían sobre ella y sobre su amado esposo.

Gregor miraba aterrorizado a su hijo para después observar expectante a alguien entre la multitud. Finalmente, siendo consciente de que ya nada importaba gritó a aquél en el que posaba sus únicas esperanzas:

—¡Protégele! Debes hacerlo. ¡Salva a mi hijo!

Un hombre maduro cuya melena empezaba a encanecer parecía reticente. Sabía que le hablaban a él y sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no se atrevía.

—¡Gaius! —exclamó Gregor mezclando el terror que sentía por su hijo con el mordiente dolor provocado por las llamas que empezaban a lamer su piel.

—Hijo mío —dijo Jaden por última vez antes de empezar a gritar desgarrada por el dolor: las llamas estaban abrasando sus prendas y haciendo jirones su piel.

Edwin ya había llegado y se plantó indeciso mientras decidía que hacer. En ese segundo extra, Gaius decidió que no podía quedarse quieto y se abalanzó a resguardar al chico, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Edwin no podía soportar más los gritos de sus padres y supo que debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarles.

Saltó al interior de las llamas.

Sus padres sentían tanto dolor que ni siquiera se percataron de que su hijo se hallaba con ellos, aun así, Edwin trató de salvarlos.

No notaba el calor ni las salvajes lenguas del fuego que acariciaban su cara.

No escuchaba el siseante sonido del calor abrasando su piel al tocar con sus manos desnudas las ardientes cuerdas que mantenían presos a sus padres.

Todo transcurrió muy deprisa y, realmente, no pasó mucho tiempo dentro de la hoguera. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba tendido en el suelo de la plaza; aquel tal Gaius, amigo de su padre, le había sacado de entre las llamas.

No sentía ningún tipo de dolor, por lo que trató de incorporarse para volver a por sus padres. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba sus alaridos y supo con certeza que eso no podía significar nada bueno. Mientras intentaba levantarse, se dio cuenta de que no podía: había tragado mucho humo y éste hacía que le costara pensar y mantener el equilibrio.

Sin encontrar ninguna razón para seguir adelante, porque sabía que sus padres estaban más allá de toda salvación, se dejó vencer por aquella fuerza que tiraba de él con fuerza para obligarle a sumergirse en un mundo de oscuridad, sombra e inconsciencia.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

" _Edwin"_

" _Edwin"_

" _Edwin"_

Voces tenebrosas murmuraban su nombre. No sabía dónde estaba ni quién era él, sólo podía reconocer que ése era su nombre.

Poco a poco, en aquel vasto océano de penumbra y soledad, a su mente fueron volviendo retazos de lo que había sucedido.

Estaba aterrorizado, ¿dónde estaban sus padres cuando más los necesitaba?

Pero ahí no había nadie más que las voces, aquellos sibilantes susurros que hacían que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda cada vez que pronunciaban su nombre. A su alrededor la negrura fue aclarándose, aunque tampoco se estaba iluminando. La intensidad de la oscuridad disminuyó lo justo para que fuera consciente de que estaba en las calles de Camelot. Al menos eso parecía, porque todo tenía un toque aún más siniestro del que él recordaba.

Una vez más volvió a recorrer las calles, andando entre las casas. Vio las macabras escenas que ya había visto no mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, esa vez, no pudo ignorarlas con tanta suerte. Cada vez que posaba su mirada en un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, éste abría los ojos y le observaba a su vez, mostrando unos ojos de un color blanco azulado que no evocaban nada más que a un vacío extenso y profundo. Si se encontraba con algún miembro cercenado, como una mano, ésta empezaba a doblar los dedos de manera que se intentaba arrastrar hacia donde Edwin estaba.

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que el pequeño echara a correr, mas no podía huir. Cuando creía que debía haberse alejado ya lo suficiente, volvía al punto en el que había empezado y cada vez que daba una nueva vuelta, lo que podía observar era más siniestro: los cuerpos se encontraban más cerca y las manos cortadas estaban a punto de saltarle al cuello. Además, veía por las paredes sombras con ojos: ojos llameantes como el fuego y oscuros como una noche sin luna que anunciaban lúgubres presagios.

Sólo escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez, y eso le tenía aterrorizado.

Finalmente, se encontró con dos sombras en medio de la calle, esperándole.

Eran totalmente negras y casi no tenían forma humana, pero él sabía quiénes eran.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre! —exclamó mientras se detenía.

—Hijo —la voz era suave pero siniestra, no parecía la de Jaden, pero debía serlo, se dijo Edwin—. ¿Por qué no nos has salvado? ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para ayudarnos?

—Lo intenté, de verdad que sí. Lo juro —prometió Edwin destrozado pensando que había decepcionado a sus padres. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y le pareció irreal lo lejos que parecía estar la última vez que había llorado.

—No te creo —pronunció el compañero con una voz un poco más grave, como si quisiera simular la de un hombre.

—¡Padre, lo siento mucho! Haré todo lo que me digas para solucionarlo.

Una siniestra sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la sombra, dejando entrever unos afilados dientes amarillos.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó delatando con la voz que estaba encantado.

—Sí, así es —dijo Edwin sellando un pacto que no sabía que existía. Al instante se sintió más relajado y a su alrededor empezó a brillar cierta luz, incluso las sombras no parecían tan horribles y, si se fijaba bien, tenían cierta belleza.

Los dos seres se arrodillaron ante él, extendiendo los sinuosos brazos como ofreciendo un abrazo al pequeño Edwin. Él se dejó abrazar intentando convencerse de que aquellos eran sus padres y que el abrazo sería realmente reconfortador.

—Te diremos lo que debes hacer —aseguró el ser de la voz grave—. Debes vengarte —pronunció enfatizando.

Antes de que Edwin pudiera quejarse, o preguntar cuál era el sentido de todo aquello, la sombra que debía ser su madre le recordó:

—Lo has prometido. ¿Acaso no eres un hombre muy valiente y fuerte?

Al pequeño Edwin aquello le sonó como una burla. Era algo que su madre jamás le habría dicho así y, pese a que ésa era la frase que ella siempre le decía, sonó sucia con la voz de aquel ser.

Sin embargo, era difícil no dejarse llevar envuelto entre aquellos oscuros brazos y, finalmente, perdió.

—Así es, lo juro —confirmó sellando su destino.

Las dos sombras apretaron su abrazo y se fundieron con él.

Edwin perdió la inconsciencia, una vez más.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cuando la recuperó vio un techo de piedra y mucha luz a su alrededor. Sentía un dolor abrasador que parecía que estaba devorando su alma poco a poco, por lo que gritó. Esto consiguió llamar la atención de la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación. Aquel hombre, Gaius, se acercó y le habló:

—Tú eres el hijo de Gregor y Jaden Muirden. —No era una pregunta, no tenía sentido que lo fuera—. Mi nombre es Gaius y soy un galeno. Te he curado lo mejor que he podido, pero sin magia es imposible saber qué cicatrices te quedarán.

Edwin hizo un esfuerzo y se palpó las manos primero para después seguir con el rostro. Así descubrió que tenía vendas cubriendo prácticamente todo su cuerpo: por eso sentía aquel intenso dolor, se había abrasado vivo. _"Pero no tanto como mis padres"_ dijo una voz en su mente que parecía la suya, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Entonces se fijó en Gaius, que le observaba con una mezcla de interés y miedo, como si hubiera descubierto en sus ojos algo que no debía estar ahí. Aquello hizo que se preguntara qué podía haber encontrado en su interior que fuera tan inquietante, pero eso no le preocupó mucho tiempo.

Sabía qué era él, era un niño de ocho años. Pero ya no se sentía así: ya no era el mismo pequeño que había entrado a buscar a sus padres entre las llamas y, mucho menos, aquél que había celebrado su último cumpleaños con las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. Pero no parecía algo malo, al revés, se sentía… poderoso.

—Debo salir a buscar unas hierbas para tu próximo ungüento. No debes preocuparte, aquí estarás a salvo de todo mal —aunque, por cómo lo dijo, no parecía estar del todo convencido—. Volveré y te aliviaré el dolor. No tardaré mucho —prometió con seguridad, esa vez.

Pero a Edwin no le importaba. Pese a que el dolor era atroz sentía que podía razonar y ponerse en pie con naturalidad. Algo en su interior le empujaba a hacerlo.

De esta manera, cuando Gaius volvió se encontró la habitación desierta y la cama desecha. El joven Edwin había desaparecido y, por muchos años, Gaius no volvería a saber nada más de él.


End file.
